In many situations, an individual may wish to transport his/her lounge chair to another location. For example, if an individual has a specialized lounge chair that is tailored to meet his/her needs, he/she may wish to bring it with him/her instead of using a standard lounge chair. The present invention features a stroller device for allowing a user to easily transport items such as lounge chairs from one place to another. The stroller device comprises a prop leg, which can help the stroller device remain upright when not in use.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.